


Certain Credibility

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Heteronormativity, In a very roundabout way, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not really he's just confused, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: He sees Konoha one morning, and everything is fine. He walks up to the blond wing spiker, ready to jab at his pride with whatever weapon he’s got in his arsenal, but instead of saying something witty, he says, “I’m straight.”Komi is not straight.
Relationships: Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, implied bokuaka - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 116





	Certain Credibility

**Author's Note:**

> old fic but it was a fun one so here!

There is a very concise difference between finding a guy hot and finding a guy _Hot_. 

Scientists have found – though by scientists, Komi means his chemistry lab partner Bokuto, a self-proclaimed certified man of science if you trust him on that – that there is more than one thing at work, when a guy exceeds regular hot status and becomes, well, capital ‘H’ full italics _Hot_.

So maybe Bokuto Koutarou isn’t the most credible source. Along with being apparently a man of science, Bokuto is also a self-proclaimed ‘super mega ultra gay’ and has the biggest crush on a pretty boy that the world has ever seen. 

No exaggeration. 

If someone told Bokuto to slice the planet in half for Akaashi Keiji, you can damn well bet that he’s gonna try. 

Thankfully, however, Akaashi is a low-maintenance kind of guy. He can take care of himself. Bokuto on the other hand… well, anyway. That’s a story for another day. 

It just so happens that wherever Bokuto is on the scale, Komi finds himself tightly clinging to the other end of it. In other words, he likes to pretend his life revolves around girls and he’s the token straight guy of the group. Here’s a bit of a hint: he’s really not.

But because of this, it’s _Bokuto_ that outwardly points out the boys with flawless hair and stunning eyes; the boy with legs for days and sharp jaw lines. The ones that smile with their teeth, and the ones who don’t, but look gorgeous all the same. And Komi scoffs to hide his agreement. 

Also because it’s Bokuto, he mostly points out Akaashi. Has Komi mentioned his captain’s giant crush on Akaashi yet? It’s going to be a recurring theme. It’s what happens when one’s best friend and confidante is Bokuto Koutarou, so just roll with the punches.

Now Komi isn’t blind. 

Like many other people with eyes, he can tell if a dude is attractive. Most guys are, in their own weird way. Girls are too, of course. His gaze often lingers on the strands of hair billowing freely in the wind – sometimes long and graceful, sometimes short and choppy but all equally pretty – and he kind of, sort of, wishes for a girlfriend. 

_Wouldn’t that be easier_ , he thinks, trying to block out the cute guy that grins at him on the way to mathematics. It doesn’t work. He feels his face grow warm as the guy waves and disappears around the corner. 

Wouldn’t it be easier to have that cookie-cutter future, to never tell his parents that he wants to hold hands with other boys sometimes, to never let anyone know that he likes girls _and_ boys but the latter, oh god, the latter –

No, he really should get a girlfriend. He’d like it if his parents were happy. 

So he plays ‘straight until proven otherwise’, even though it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth as the days pass. He’ll get by. 

But there’s one thing that Komi’s traitorous brain has started to do – and that is, _assert to Konoha Akinori that he’s really fucking straight._

Example: he sees Konoha one morning, and everything is fine. He walks up to the blond wing spiker, ready to jab at his pride with whatever weapon he’s got in his arsenal, but instead of saying something witty, he says, “I’m straight.”

Konoha turns around. Looks at him. Slanted eyes, and a narrow smile that tightens as if he’s trying to size Komi up. He seems to take a moment to assess the words, before he replies, “Good to know?” 

Like it’s natural. Like Komi being straight and Komi liking girls is something everyone just takes for granted. And well, it just might be, if the only one who knows he has a thing for guys is Bokuto. 

It’s so annoying. 

He’s come up with one theory: Konoha Akinori makes his mind jumble. His words come out weird and he constantly feels on the verge of a crisis, even though he’s known Konoha since their first year and none of this has ever happened before. 

It’s upside down, and really on the weird side, but Konoha might have risen to the same status as his parents – to the type of person he _has_ to look a certain way in front of, even if it messes with his head.

With Konoha, he often nudges the taller unnecessarily, pointing out cute girls and picking out Konoha’s type – to which the blond wing spiker will always splutter and deny. 

Komi talks to Konoha about taking beautiful girls on dates, and about how he’d like to hold their bags and their slender hands: just gooey stuff that Konoha laughs at him for and tells him to stop being a cheese.

He’s so awfully, oddly straight around Konoha that he can’t help thinking that he’s a fake.

It’s, not to reuse any words or anything but Komi has a limited vocabulary when it comes to Konoha Akinori, really weird.

It’s not bad. Komi is attracted to girls – not as much as he’d like to be, but there’s something. Tall, blonde girls were the best, maybe because he’s kind of short compared to his team of giants but whatever. Not the point. Libero problems will always be libero problems, unless that growth spurt he was supposed to get chooses to hit anytime soon. But then again, not the point. 

He just doesn’t know why he panics when Konoha gets too close, and points at the nearest girl as if mentioning her will save him from whatever spell he’s under. As if she will save him from whatever happens to him when he’s around Konoha Akinori.

Also he forgets to mention one very crucial detail here: Konoha is attractive. He’s really cute. His frowns are endearing, and his hair falls perfectly so, framing his stupid face and his teasing glowers. And – yes, for fuck’s sake, he’s consulted Bokuto and had his fears confirmed – Konoha Akinori is _Hot_ and Komi despises it. 

Konoha is just dumb, okay? Well, he’s not really. It’s more like Konoha is an asshole.

An attractive asshole. 

And sometimes Komi gets so quietly frustrated that he wants to curl his fingers around his neck… and pull him into a deep, solid, open-mouthed kiss. That’s where the problem really lies.

“Hey, Ami from Class 1 is pretty cute, isn’t she?” Komi hangs off Konoha’s desk, too lazy to pull up a chair. Konoha glances up at him, clearly miffed, and Komi has one second before he stumbles – having been shoved off the tabletop unceremoniously. He takes to leaning against the other desk instead, playful smile still gracing his lips. “Isn’t she?” He repeats, singsong.

Konoha blinks, then scowls almost instinctively. “Yeah? I guess? What about her?”

“Isn’t she your type?” Komi grins as he watches an angry red flush creep over Konoha’s face, the blond glaring at him through his lidded gaze. “You should ask her out. I’ll help you if you want!”

“Stop trying to set me up with random girls.” He grumbles. “And do you have to say that so loudly?”

“Why? Worried Ami’s going to hear and start preparing her rejection speech?”

“Wow.” Konoha says. “Why do I even hang out with you?”

“Because I’m cool?” Komi answers, pretending he wasn’t staring at Konoha’s face, watching those long lashes fan as the wing spiker scrunches his eyes shut in annoyance. He pretends his gaze doesn’t roam over the perfect angular slope of his jawline; pretends his attention doesn’t linger on his thin lips. “Also you love me.” He teases. He’s lucky he’s got the sense to bite back the ‘but I love you more’, because that is mortifying and absolutely not what he wants to say to Konoha, especially not after thinking about kissing him, which is something… he doesn’t do. And he doesn’t want to think about it! Stop, brain! Stop! 

Konoha groans. “You’re okay, I guess.”

“So you don’t deny that you love me?”

“I mean, I don’t hate you most of the time?”

“Really?” Komi grins even wider. “Cute. You sure have a way with words, Konoha. Thinking you’ll impress the ladies? Good practice, eh?”

Konoha opens his eyes again to send him a disbelieving look. He chooses not to dignify the comment with a proper response. “Why are you here?” He asks instead. “Shouldn’t you be helping Bo confess to Akaashi? It’s been weeks and they’re driving me insane. God, they’re so stupidly in love, it physically hurts me.”

“My next masterful plan involves you,” Komi declares, even though he’s just making up an excuse as he goes. With all this talk, he’d already forgotten why he’d come over in the first place. He doesn’t want to think too hard about it. “Get this: we’re gonna walk up to them. And together, we can shout, ‘You’re both hopeless! Just kiss already!’ and shove them together before making a run for it. Deal?”

“No deal.” Konoha shoots the plan down immediately. “There’s something called tact. Ever heard of it?”

“Nope,” Komi says flippantly. “Tact is probably the reason why you don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Hey, I could get a girlfriend if I wanted to!”

“So you don’t want to?

“Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t.” The blond narrows his eyes. “Why? You judging?” 

“Nah.” The libero swallows a gulp of air. “Just thought it’d be funny to see you get all gross and mushy over a pretty girl.” Before Konoha gets a chance to retort, he flashes the wing spiker a devilish smile. “And sabotage all your dates, of course! Considering you’d probably be a mess without me.”

“Please don’t.” Konoha decides to respond. “I hang out with you enough as is.”

“Not enough,” Komi sings, then moves to stand. “Come on. Let’s go shout with Bokuto for five minutes and then go get ice cream.”

“Romantic.” Konoha drawls sarcastically, but follows suit. His knuckles brush against Komi’s arm as they walk.

Komi wonders why he had to use that specific word.

* * *

He can’t stop thinking about it. 

Now, Komi considers himself a pretty chill guy. But it’s always the little things about Konoha that get to him – “Romantic”, he says, as if ‘romantic’ was a perfectly normal way to describe two dudes just hanging out as bros, and even though Komi knows it’s a joke, he can’t stop fucking thinking about it – and the libero feels like he’s going mad. He really wants to punch Konoha now, especially when the blond throws around terms like ‘romantic’ – it’s like he thinks Komi is just gonna laugh it off, like ‘haha yeah this is pretty romantic bro I know right’, like who does he think he is?

Anyway. He masks it all with his usual guise, poking fun at Konoha as usual, but it’s harder to find the barbs these days. He’s too busy catching himself staring at the blond, and then reprimanding himself for it, and then repeating the process all over again.

And then there’s always the “oh, Konoha, by the way, Yume from Class 2, what a cutie,” that his stupid mouth keeps throwing around, even if it pinches a little when Konoha agrees. 

“She is cute,” Konoha murmurs. “I think she’s on the softball team.”

“Huh.” Komi says. “I think she is.”

“Her hair’s two colors.” Konoha observes.

“So it is.”

“She looks like she could punch _really hard_.”

Komi turns to him with raised eyebrows. “… you’re into that?”

“What?” Konoha splutters. “No! It’s just an observation!”

“Hey, Yume!” The libero calls, waving to the small but strong-looking girl. 

“Komi, no, shut the fuck up –”

Yume waves back with both hands, grinning widely. “Komi! How’s receiving balls going for you?”

“Oh, great, it’s been a ball.” He laughs, and she echoes it. “Say, my friend Konoha here was just wondering –”

“Komi!” Konoha elbows him, but Komi slaps his skinny arm away.

“Stop! I’m trying to talk to Yume!” 

She skips over, clearly curious. “What were you saying?”

“Konoha wants to know if you can punch really hard,” Komi says in one breath, before he has to dodge the bag Konoha throws at him. 

Yume snorts, covering her mouth. “You guys are so weird.”

“Also, do you think he’s cute?” Komi adds, as Konoha reaches for his head. ‘God knows I do’, he hears his brain say before he can even process it, and it distracts him a split-second too long, as Konoha’s hands are in his hair and he’s short-circuiting even though they’ve always play-fought like this and he really, really shouldn’t feel anything – 

* * *

So maybe he has a crush on Konoha. And it’s not just physical. And it’s really bad. He can’t find a girl and live out his apparently straight life if he’s hung up on his gorgeous blond volleyball teammate, so he needs a solution and fast. 

Komi approaches the first year manager before practice, and already, she’s started looking at him skeptically.

“What is it?” She asks, when he doesn’t say anything. 

“How do I ask a girl out?”

Suzumeda blinks owlishly. “Sorry, what?”

“How do I ask a girl out?” He repeats, and she looks stunned.

“Why are you asking me?” She inquires slowly, “I mean. I’m probably the least qualified… when it comes to asking… girls… out…”

Komi looks at her. She looks back. She flushes bright red. Then she clears her throat.

“Um, who are you planning on going out with, if you don’t mind me asking…?”

“Why are you so suspicious of me?” He half-teases, half-accuses. 

Suzumeda laughs awkwardly. “Um. Because I thought. Never mind.”

“You thought what?”

“I kinda maybe thought you were dating someone already?” 

“You what. Who?”

“Konoha,” She says, crossing her arms. It’s a blessing and a curse that she’s much more relaxed around her shorter upperclassmen – read: Komi – than the taller senpai. Makes her easier to talk to, but also means she doesn’t sugar-coat anything. Dammit Suzumeda.

“What the – why?” He tries to keep his expression neutral. 

She shrugs. “Just a feeling. But if you’re not, I’m sorry for misunderstanding! I never told anyone so it might’ve just been me being weird.” 

“S’fine.” Komi shrugs back. He’s a chill guy. Totally not freaking out right now. To divert the topic, he asks, “Are _you_ dating anyone right now?”

Something about Komi’s expression must’ve alarmed the first year, because she takes a step back, eyes wide. “Ah, no, no I’m not… but uh…”

“Relax. I’m not gonna ask you.” He reassures her. 

“Oh.” She says. “Cool.”

“Um, ouch?” 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that!” Suzumeda is quick to correct. “I’m sure you’d make a wonderful boyfriend, honest! You’re, I mean, you’re funny! And easygoing! You’re great boyfriend material!”

“Kinda digging yourself a deeper hole here, Suzumeda.” He grins. “But I’ll take the compliments. You’ve fed my ego nicely.”

“Well, you’re very welcome,” she replies with a nod. “So you want a date. And you’re asking me. Your underclassman, who has no experience whatsoever.”

“You’re a girl, right?”

She smacks him with one of the towels she’s holding. “You can’t just ask people that! And yes, I think we’ve established that.”

“So you can help me.”

Suzumeda sighs. “Yukie never mentioned this part of manager training. Okay, okay, hit me with it. I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

“You’re dating Suzumeda, right?” Konoha asks as they’re walking to the station. “Way to tell your best friend, dude.”

Komi scrunches his nose. “I’m not dating her? Where did you hear that?”

“Bo said you asked her out.”

_Bokuto,_ Komi grimaces. _Don’t jump to conclusions!_

“Well, Bo must have had too much cotton in his brain today. All I was doing was talking to her. Can’t I have girl friends without them being girlfriends?”

Konoha shrugs, hiking his bag strap just a little higher, and for some reason, that makes Komi all the more aware of how tall and slender he is. 

“You’re always going on about how straight you are and how nice it is to be surrounded by cute girls. Thought you might have finally gotten a date, that’s all.”

Komi felt his face warm at that. “Look, I’m not that desperate. There’s more to life than dating girls.”

Konoha smirks at him, and it’s just the right expression to make Komi want to melt into the earth. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“What about you, man?” Komi elbows him, eyebrows waggling. “When are you gonna get a girl?”

“Don’t turn this around on me!” He elbows him back. 

Komi cackles. “You’re as smooth as sandpaper, dude, I don’t know how you’re ever gonna nab a girl but when you do, she’s gonna be something special.”

They reach the station entrance just as he says this, and Konoha gestures to the donut shop right outside it. 

“Wanna hang for a while before going home?”

“If you’d be so kind as to pay for me,” Komi grins. 

“Unbelievable,” Konoha replies, rolling his eyes and stepping into the shop. “I offer you my friendship and all you do is take advantage of it.”

“Hey, you should be honored to be my friend.”

“You’re okay.” Konoha scans the glass display and then looks back at him. “So, you want the usual, right?”

Komi’s grin widens. “You know me so well. I’ll grab a table.”

“I’ll be back with donuts.”

“My evil plans are going perfectly.”

“You’re so annoying.” Konoha says, sounding both exasperated and amused. “Just go sit down.”

* * *

“Here’s the thing.” Suzumeda says, magazines spilled out on the floor of the gym. Dating tips, dating guides and sparkly-eyed couples litter their covers and Komi takes a moment to blink at them, not quite sure what he’s looking at. “You want to get a girl, you need to be able to be yourself.”

“What’s with all this,” he asks cautiously. 

Suzumeda ignores him. “So I’ve compiled a list of resources that help you be yourself, but hotter.”

“I’m not hot enough as I am?”

“No comment,” she replies. “Besides, my opinion doesn’t matter here. Let’s just see if any of this will help you.”

“I don’t know about changing any part of myself to try and woo someone,” he tells her sincerely. “And I don’t think that you should use these as an example for what to do, either.”

She’s quiet for a moment, looking down at the magazines. The gym is still empty. 

“Can I tell you something personal?” She asks. “Promise not to make a big deal out of it?”

“Nothing can shock this libero,” Komi promises, running a hand over his undercut. “Unless you say you’re a magical spy for the government and you’re here to turn us all into loaves of bread or something.”

Suzumeda giggles. “No, of course not. It’s just. I’m... a _lesbian_ , Komi. With no sense of style, at that. I have no idea how to make you more attractive to girls.”

“Oh, cool,” Komi says and he means it. In fact, it’s a little sweet that she tried, even though she has no idea what she’s doing. “Well, you know, if we’re gonna come out with it and have this moment, I’m actually bi.”

“Bisexual? But you keep telling people you’re straight.”

“Yeah,” Komi shrugs. “It uh, it happens.”

She sends him a sympathetic look. “You know there’s nothing wrong with being bi, right?”

“Yeah,” he says, and his voice feels far away. “I know.”

* * *

Konoha’s gorgeous face finds him when he’s particularly down about the whole _disappointing his parents_ thing, which is wholly an exaggeration because his parents aren’t actually disappointed in him, he just imagines that they would be if he told them he wanted a boyfriend. 

The possibility of a girlfriend is still out there, of course, but he can’t help that he’s got a blistering crush on his best friend. Said best friend who is now leaning over him and trying to figure out what’s up. 

“You get dumped by your secret girlfriend or something? What’s up, man?”

Komi glances up at him. Takes in his pretty, pretty face and yearns. Just a little. 

“Stressed, I guess,” he replies. “Homework’s been a lot.”

“Need a hand?” Konoha asks inquisitively. “Akaashi runs study groups sometimes. He’d be happy to help a friend out.”

“Akaashi is too perfect for his own good,” Komi grumbles. 

“Hey, he’s got his own problems, too. It’s nice that he’s helping out.”

“No homo, but I can tell why Bo’s so in love with him.”

Konoha pauses instead of laughing like he normally does when the the topic of Bokuto and Akaashi come up. “Hey, Komi?”

“Yeah, dude?”

“You don’t care that Bokuto’s gay, right?”

Komi blinks in slow confusion. “Uh, no? What do you mean? Bo’s our captain and good friend and I support his gay adventures.”

“Okay, okay, cool.” Konoha sticks his hands in his pockets. “It’s just that... you’re like, very straight. And I know it’s stupid but sometimes I think maybe you don’t get it? Like you can throw around terms like ‘no homo’, but it’s kind of implied anyway, since I’m not going to think you meant it in a gay way? Ugh, that doesn’t make sense, does it?”

“No, I get you.” He replies. “I can stop. You’re pretty good at picking those things up, for a straight guy.”

“Oh my god,” Konoha says. “Why do you always bring that up?”

“What?”

“That you’re straight. That I’m straight. You know, that stuff.”

And Komi is not expected to be confronted about this weird, unexplained habit of his, so he can only stare blankly back at him. 

Stupid brain. It makes him ask, “Are you straight?”

Now it’s Konoha who stares blankly back at him. 

“I may be a lot of things,” he says slowly. “But straight is not one of them.”

“Oh my god.” Komi says, sounding mortified because he couldn’t imagine how embarrassing it must have been to be constantly reminded about being something he’s decidedly not. Komi being the main culprit of it, too. “I — I didn’t— wha— you could’ve just told me, y’know? Set me straight. I mean. Not straight. I mean, you know what I mean!”

Konoha only laughs. “Listen, it was funny. I like hearing you joke around, even when you’re embarrassing about it sometimes. Besides, you seemed to enjoy our very heterosexual friendship. You seemed so happy, I didn’t see the point in correcting you.”

“Now you’re the one being embarrassing.” He can help but blush a little at the words. “Sorry I wasn’t easier to come out to.”

“It’s not you,” Konoha says in a rare moment of kindness. “Like I said, it was funny. And now you have to watch out, because you really might end up being the token straight guy in the volleyball club at this rate.”

“I could be convinced to swing the other way,” Komi replies before he can really think about the words, and is granted again with a genuine spectacle of Konoha laughing at him. “Oi! It’s not funny! I really could!”

“Being gay isn’t just something you can decide to be whenever you feel like it,” Konoha teases, flicking him in the forehead. 

“Ow!” Komi yelps in protest. 

He still doesn’t tell him the truth. 

* * *

“What’re you scared of?” Bokuto whispers, though when Bokuto whispers, it’s more like talking at a reasonable volume. “Also, hi Kaori!”

“Hey, captain.” Suzumeda nods at him, seeming confused that she’s been roped into this conversation, but Komi has already explained that as they’re the only ones who know that he’s bi, he’s basically formed a support group with them as the members at the helm. 

Bokuto was all too pleased, of course, practically radiating joy as he says, “All you have to do is eat two stones with one bird. Ask him out on a date and he can fill in the blanks!”

“That’s not how the saying goes,” Suzumeda says. 

“Rich advice coming from someone who still can’t ask Akaashi out,” Komi adds. 

Bokuto huffs in mock frustration. “I didn’t come here to be attacked! And I am working on it! I need time!”

“It’s been almost two years,” Komi points out. 

“Aaghh, I know! But says you! If it takes any longer for you to ask him out, I’m going to get even more gray hairs!” Bokuto exclaims. “What’s stopping you? You like him. He likes you. There’s no obstacle.”

“Yeah,” Suzumeda agrees. “I’m new to this whole thing and even I know that you can’t keep running from something that’s so attainable, senpai. It could be good for you. It could be great. You never know until you try.”

“So wise,” Bokuto weeps. “Yukie taught you so well.”

“I’m not afraid of what he’s going to think,” Komi sighs, running a hand through his hair. “It’s everybody else.”

“They can deal with it.” Bokuto smacks him supportively on the shoulder. “You are the hero of your own story, Komi! Will you live your life letting people tell you what you can and can’t do? We are here to support you no matter what, and that’s the important part! You deserve to be happy!”

He smiles softly, for once not teasing, “You’re a good friend, Bokuto.”

“OOHHH!” Bokuto turns and grabs Suzumeda by the shoulders, shaking her. “Did you hear that, Kaori? Komi called me a good friend! I’m a good friend!” He gets up and starts running out the door. “I’m gonna go tell Akaashi! AKAAAASHI!”

Komi and Suzumeda both stare after him, then look at each other. 

“Never a dull moment around here,” she comments. 

Komi deadpans. “I’m never complimenting him again.”

* * *

“Let’s go on a date,” he swings by Konoha one day, and Konoha rolls his eyes. 

“Very funny.”

“No, I’m serious,” Komi tells him. “Suzumeda thought we were already dating. Made me think, if we already act the part, why not actually give it a shot?”

“Really?” Konoha asks, raising an eyebrow. “You’re going to bank a relationship off of someone else’s opinion?”

Komi realizes his mistake with a nervous bite of his lip. Trying to keep casual, he leans against the wall. 

“Look. We don’t do sappy stuff, but I really like you, man.”

He shakes his head, looking away. “You’re straight. Don’t mess with me.”

“Funny thing about that.” Komi steps into his space, making Konoha look at him. “Turns out I’m not as straight as I said I was. And you’re the reason why.”

“Real great joke,” Konoha says. “You can stop playing around now.”

“I’m not messing with you,” he replies. “I mean it. I really like you.”

“We’re kinda best friends, so I’d hope so.” Konoha drawls sarcastically. 

“You’re so stubborn,” Komi grumbles. “Fine. What do you want to hear that’ll make you believe me? That I think you’re really hot? Because seriously, dude, I don’t get how people aren’t falling over you all the time, you’re fucking gorgeous.”

“Um,” Konoha squeaks. 

“Like, you’re usually kinda sour-looking, but your frowns are cute too,” Komi continues, finding himself a little smug at having drawn out such a reaction. “And you’re funny. You always make me laugh and you cheer me up when things are rough. You’re not afraid to speak your mind. You’re good at everything, even if you can’t be the best at it, but I think that’s really cool. You’re just a really cool guy, and you’re my best friend and I like you a lot and want to hold hands with you sometime.”

“That’s... a little gay, man.”

“Well, actually, I should tell you I’m bi,” Komi blurts out. “In case that’s something you wanted to know.”

“Oh.” Konoha blinks. “You. Okay, you should have just _started_ by saying that. Holy shit, dude. I was like, how gay are you gonna make this before you pull out the ‘no homo’?”

“I said I’d stop!”

“Yeah, but you were really going for it, here! Even for a coming out prank, it was—”

“It’s not a prank!” Komi steps on his foot. “I can’t believe you can be reasonable about everything and not this!”

“Ow! Hey! These are new shoes!”

“If you didn’t want to go out with me, you could’ve just said so!”

“I do,” Konoha says frantically, face burning, “It’s just. What am I supposed to say? This is all happening so fast. I literally just spoke to Akaashi about how annoying it was to be crushing on the straightest guy in existence and now said straight guy is asking me out and telling me he isn’t straight _despite_ spending weeks obnoxiously letting me know how straight he was every time he got the chance.”

Komi grins. “Aww, you have a crush on me?”

He groans, hiding his face in his hands. “You’re the worst.”

“You _do_ love me.”

“Oh my god. Don’t talk to me. Don’t even look at me.”

“But babe, I miss you already, don’t hide,” Komi calls teasingly, gently prying his hands away from his face. “So even you can get shy about something, huh? That’s cute as hell.”

“Shut up.”

“Nah, don’t feel like it.” He smiles as Konoha’s frown deepens. Such a familiar expression, he really can’t resist messing with him sometimes. But still, there are matters at hand that require solving. “So how about that date? You still haven’t answered me.”

“It had better be a good one to make up for the months of torture you put me through.” Konoha grumbles. 

“I’ll pay this time.”

“Fuck, you got me there.”

Komi sighs dramatically, leaning against him. “I’m glad my boyfriend has such low standards.”

“I gotta, if I’m gonna date you.” Konoha quips weakly. One look back at him, with his cheeks flushed again and gaze flitting away, and Komi’s lips curl into a smug grin. 

“You really are adorable.”

“Shut _up_.”

  
  



End file.
